doktorwhofandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Plik:Doctor Who Series 1 Episode 3 "The Unquiet Dead" - BBC One TV Trailer
Description As we slowly lead up to the Seventh Series of the modern Doctor Who later this year I have decided to create Theatrical TV Trailer for each episode from Season's 1-6 (including Christmas and 2009 specials). This is for the third episode of the first series 'The Unquiet Dead" where Christopher Eccleston continues his reign as the Ninth Doctor and takes Rose to Cardiff in 1869 where the dead are walking. I do not own the clips they belong to the BBC. I have made this for entertainment only not for profit. Don't forget to comment, rate, subscribe and most importantly enjoy!!! Tags: Rose / The End of the World / The Unquiet Dead Aliens of London / World War Three / Dalek The Long Game / Father's Day / The Empty Child / The Doctor Dances Boom Town / Bad Wolf / The Parting of the Ways The Christmas Invasion / New Earth Tooth and Claw / School Reunion / The Girl in the Fireplace Rise of the Cybermen / The Age of Steel / The Idiot's Lantern The Impossible Planet / The Satan Pit / Love and Monsters Fear Her / The Army of Ghosts / Doomsday The Runaway Bride Smith and Jones / The Shakespeare Code / Gridlock Daleks in Manhattan / Evolution of the Daleks / The Lazarus Experiment / 42 Human Nature / The Family of Blood / Blink Utopia / The Sound of Drums / Last of the Timelords Voyage of the Damned Partners in Crime / The Fires of Pompeii / Planet of the Ood The Sontaran Stratagem / The Poison Sky / The Doctor's Daughter / The Unicorn and the Wasp Silence in the Library / Forest of the Dead / Midnight Turn Left / The Stolen Earth / Journey's End The Next Doctor / Planet of the Dead / The Waters of Mars / The End of Time Part 1 and 2 The Eleventh Hour / The Beast Below / Victory of the Daleks The Time of Angels / Flesh and Stone / Vampires in Venice / Amy's Choice The Hungry Earth / Cold Blood / Vincent and the Doctor The Lodger / The Pandorica Opens / The Big Bang A Christmas Carol The Impossible Astronaut / Day of the Moon / The Curse of the Black Spot The Doctor's Wife / The Rebel Flesh / The Almost People A Good Man Goes to War / Let's Kill Hitler / Night Terrors / The Girl Who Waited God Complex / Closing Time / The Wedding of River Song The Doctor, The Widow and the Wardrobe The Silence Madame Kovarian Eye Patch Lady Cybermen Pyramid Part 1 Part 2 Doctor Who Matt Smith - Eleventh Doctor Karen Gillan - Amy Pond Arthur Darvill - Rory Williams Alex Kingston - River Song/Melody Pond Nina Toussaint-White -- Mels Maya Glace-Green -- Young Mels Ezekiel Wigglesworth -- Young Rory Caitlin Blackwood — Amelia Pond James Corden — Craig Owens Frances Barber — Madame Kovarian Daisy Haggard — Sophie